Meow!
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: [A one shot.] Sick of Miroku's gropings, Sango wishes that for one day she could get away from him, but ends up switching bodies with the unexpected! MirokuxSango of course!


Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Miroku, Sango and co.

Summary: One-shot. Getting sick of Miroku's gropings, Sango wishes she could get away from him for just one day, but ends up switching bodies with Kirara. What perverted things can Miroku do when Sango's got two fluffy tails and white fur? M/S

This is my second one-shot and it just popped into my head after having some chocolate. It's not as dumb as Some Very Old and Bad Saké. 

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The usual event was unraveling right now. In the middle of the forest were an inu hanyou, a kitsune youkai, two girls, one monk, and a little fire neko youkai. 

"What?! You're going back to your own time?!"

"Yes Inuyasha! I have this major test coming up and I have to study!"

"Are you in love with these tests?!"

"No, I hate 'em!!!"

Sitting not too far from the arguing Inuyasha and Kagome sat Sango, the demon exterminator. She looked relatively calm as she patted the purring Kirara, but her cheeks were red and her eyes were blazing.

'_Mou_!___ That hentai monk!' she thought to herself, '_I am sick of him groping me all the time!_' _

Only a few moments ago they had been fighting a snake demon that had a small Shikon Shard. It had been an easy fight, but Inuyasha and Kagome soon forgot about the shard when they took up the typical disagreement of Kagome wanting to go home and Inuyasha persuading her not to go as Shippo watched. 

"I'm not just your shard detector!"

"Feh! Who you needs you wench!"

"SIT!" as usual, the dispute ended with that single word and Kagome stormed off, Inuyasha yelling at her as he chased after her. Shippo calling, "Kagome! Wait for me!"

Sango turned to look at Miroku. He was standing under a tree not too far away. On his cheek was still evident the red handprint of a slap. His hands had wandered again and Sango was not in the mood today.

'_Rgh__! Houshi-sama is such a baka sometimes! He just went too far today! No, it is not THAT time of month...' She continued stroking Kirara, who was playing with the forgotten jewel shard. _

'_If only for a day I could get away from him!! I'd be happy if I even switched bodies with someone!!_' Sango's hand had stopped moving because she was so deep in thought that her hand rested on Kirara's head. She failed to notice Kirara's mewing and the Shikon shard that was beginning to glow brightly.

Miroku felt a power growing in Sango's direction and looked at her, ignoring the stinging on his cheek.

"Sango?'

There was a flash of pink and white light that engulfed Sango and Kirara.

"Sango?!...Sango!!!" Miroku ran over to the log as the light began to disappear. 

"Sango, are you all right? What happened?"

His vision cleared and he looked at Sango and Kirara. They were sitting stiff as boards. Sango suddenly fell off the log and landed on her knees and hands, hissing like a cat.

"Uh... Sango?" Miroku asked. He blinked. Once. Twice.

Sango shook her head and went to stand up. Why did everything look so big all of a sudden? She began to stand but fell on all fours. 

'_What the--_' Sango looked down and her eyes grew wide. Her feet were tiny and white with black tips. '_No, way... no, this can't be!!!_' 

Sango turned her head and saw her body scampering around like a confused cat. Miroku who looked so tall now was looking at them with bewilderment.

Miroku was baffled. He felt a demon aura emanating from Sango all of a sudden, and a human one from Kirara... that felt like...

"SANGO?!" he exclaimed wide-eyed as he looked at Kirara.

Sango, in Kirara's body, stumbled over to him, not used to her new body. She tried to say, "Houshi-sama, yes, it's me, Sango!" but all that came out was.

"Rowr rowr mrower!!!" Miroku kneeled down and picked up Sango/Kirara. A smile appeared on his face and he stroked her tails, going down.

"MROW!" Sango released her claws and scratched at the perverted monks face. She jumped out of his clutches and arched her back, hissing. 

Kirara, in Sango's body continued to wobble unsteadily on her two legs. 

Miroku sighed. "I guess we'll just have to go to Lady Kaede." He said. 

He went to walk in the direction of Kaede's village, but stopped as two loud meows stopped him. One sounded like a feline trying to talk, the other like Sango trying to make a cat sound.

Miroku turned to see them fumbling along. "Sango, you're in Kirara's body right? Why don't you get into Kirara's large form and let her ride on your back."

It took Sango a few seconds to understand the puzzling sentence before she began trying to get into her large form. It took a while before she burst into flame and became huge. Kirara, not having a clue what was going on, had to be lifted up by Miroku onto Sango's back.

Sango began getting accustomed to Kirara's body. She was strong for a girl, but she had never felt this strong before. Her body felt so light, graceful, and lithe, like liquid steel. The weight of her body on her back felt like nothing to her!

Miroku entered Kaede's house first and spoke to her. Kaede came out and observed them before beckoning them inside. Sango sat down and Kirara slid off her back. Understanding, Kirara crawled into the house followed by Sango who returned to the small form. 

"Do ye know what happened Miroku?" asked Kaede.

Miroku shook his head, "Not really, but I think it was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. There was this bright light that surrounded them. I think they've switched bodies."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, yes I believe so too. Ye go wait outside and I'll take care of Kirara and Sango."

All Sango remembered was the strong fumes of burning herbs before Kaede put her to sleep. 

Miroku sat outside on the porch. "I hope Sango will be all right." He said to no one in particular as he voiced his thoughts.

'_I won't be able to tell her and get an answer from her if she is in Kirara's body... I hope Sango will be all right._'      

.

The next morning, Miroku was awakened by a bird trilling out its morning song. He was still sitting on the porch. He immediately got up.

"Sango..." 

Kaede came out from her hurt. "Sango and Kirara will be well soon. The spell will just leave them tired out for today. Ye can come inside and see her."

Miroku came inside as quick as he could and dropped down right next to Sango, kneeling by her head.

"Mmm...Houshi...sama?" she said in a cracked voice. 

Miroku smiled down at her, a genuine smile Sango had rarely seen. It was a special one that showed in his eyes something besides his perverted lust for once. "I'm glad you're going to be okay Sango."

Sango blushed and averted her gaze from him. 

"Besides..." he continued, "It would have been very hard..."

Sango turned back to Miroku, "Hard to do what?"

Miroku's smile widened. "It would be very hard to propose to you if you were a cat demon."

Sango stared at him, eyes widening slowly. "Y...you're...asking me, t-to..."

Miroku looked at the floor. "I understand it you refuse...I-I mean since I'm such a p--..."

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango cried, happiness filled in her voice. She lunged upon him and he never got to finish as Sango wrapped her arms around him. 

He was so overjoyed! She had said his name. Miroku, not houshi-sama! "Of course I would! I would love to Miroku no baka!!" Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks and Miroku returned her embrace. 

"I love you Sango..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Mir--"

Sango never got to finish as she began to blush and her eyes twitched.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!"

CRASH

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well this was a lot of fun, though it was confusing a little to have their bodies mixed up when I typed this out. ^____^ Hope you like it!

M/S forever!

~boomerang-chan

______________________________________________________________


End file.
